A Little Tipsy
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Kendall's afraid to come out because he's nervous about being in love with James. One night, Kendall goes out to a club and gets a little drunk and ends up spilling his secret. Kames. slash.
1. Last Night

"Hey, Kenny." James smiled, walking into their shared room, watching his friend shove his wallet into his pocket.

"Oh, hi." The blond said, fixing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" he asked, watching as Kendall slipped on his shoes.

"Out." Was Kendall's simple answer.

"Can I go?" The brunette asked, smiling at the other boy.

"No." he answered too quickly.

"Oh. Well, okay. I'll see you when you get back." James nodded.

"Maybe… I-I mean, I might be back late." The blond shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, then smirked, "Oh really?"

Kendall nodded, starting to head for the door. He heard his friend rifling through his dresser, then his voice call his name. He turned, seeing James toss a foil packet to him.

"Be safe." James looked at him smugly, causing the blond to blush.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." he said, shoving the condom in his jeans pocket before quickly leaving the apartment. James was a bit disappointed that Kendall didn't want him to go, but if he was going to be fucking some girl, he wanted him to be safe.

—

Kendall got out of the cab, lip pulled between his teeth as he walked up to the club. He pulled his fake ID out of his pocket and showed the bouncer, who looked him up and down with a smirk before letting him in. The music pounded with heavy bass, lights flying around the room, a sea of bodies grinding and rubbing obscenely on the dance floor. He swallowed a bit hard, wondering if this was a good idea after all.

"Hey, cutie. You look like you could use a drink." A male bartender smiled at him, already getting him something.

The teenager nodded, seating himself on a stool. The man didn't card him, only smiled sympathetically and sat a drink in front of him. "First time?"

"Is it that obvious?" Kendall asked, taking a sip.

The bartender nodded, chuckling a bit, "Relax. Go dance, you'll feel better… Believe me."

The blond took the advice and hastily drank down the rest of the alcohol, making the bartender's eyes widen a bit and lick his lips. The teenager got up and made his way out to the dance floor, a few men grabbing him, wanting to dance with "the new meat" as they called him. Kendall settled on a taller guy, firm build with dark hair; he kind of looked like James.

That was exactly why he was here; because of James. He knew he was gay, but he wasn't comfortable with it yet. Maybe this, being around people like him; people who wanted and knew what to do with him, would make him comfortable… Then maybe he could tell James about his feelings.

He felt hands grip his hips, a body line up behind his, rocking them to the music. The guy was right in his ear, breathing and whispering. Kendall didn't listen, only rocked with him, trying to make himself comfortable with the thought that this guy liked him, wanted him. The guy's hands moved a bit more south, and the blond thought he was just readjusting his hands, but when hips pressed against his ass, feeling the older guy's erection against him, his eyes widened.

"Hey, woah." Kendall jumped when the man grabbed his crotch, pushing the hands away and turning to face him.

"What? Don't you wanna have a good time?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"N-Not like that. No." The teenager moved away from him, working his way back to the bar, thoroughly freaking out.

"You okay, cutie?" The bartender asked.

"No," he said, taking a few bills out of his wallet, setting them on the counter, "I need another drink."

The bartender took the bills and counted them, "You know this is enough to get you really drunk, right?"

"Yes."

Over the next few hours, Kendall got more drunk with every passing minute. He even went back out onto the dance floor and found the man who looked like James, then proceeded to shamelessly grind up against him to the beat of the music until they both came in their pants. The bartender shook his head when Kendall staggered back over and asked for another drink. He cut him off and sent him out to a cab which took the very drunken teen back to the Palmwoods.

Kendall somehow got back up to the apartment at about one in the morning, fumbling with his keys to try to get in. James had waited up for his friend, wondering if he was okay every time he looked at the clock. He heard the blond outside and went over to the door, opening it.

"Kendall?" The pretty boy said, looking at the other boy slumped against the wall, letting out little drunken giggles as he looked through his keys, "What happened to you?"

The blond looked up, smiling at his crush, "Jamie! Hey, I'm so happy to see you." he walked in, draping an arm over the taller's shoulders, stumbling in.

He reeked of alcohol, and looked terribly sweaty; hair matted to his forehead, cheeks a bit red, stumbling over himself and making small noises every time he took a step. James held him up, bringing him hastily into their bedroom, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

"Woah. Eager, are we?" Kendall chuckled as the brunette closed their bedroom door.

"What? Dude, what happened to you? Where did you go?" he asked, trying to get him to move.

"I wented to a bar. And it was fun." The blond smiled, falling down on the bed when James didn't hold him up anymore.

"So you got yourself drunk to have fun?" The taller boy asked, looking down at his friend.

"Mhmm. I had lots of fun, Jamie…" Kendall chuckled again, rocking his hips, "I came in my pants."

"You… You what?" James' eyes widened, the blond undoing his jeans, showing the stain in his boxers.

Kendall grabbed James' arm, pulling him down to eye level, "I imagined it was you. Because I'm in love with you."

The pretty boy stood frozen, taking in the information, wondering if it was all true or just some drunken ramblings. He watched as Kendall fumbled around in his pocket, pulling out the condom James gave to him.

"I want you to use this on me. Fuck me, James. I want you so bad, I'm hard again." he said, pushing the foil packet into James hand, giving him a sloppy kiss to his bottom lip before falling back onto the bed.

"K-Kendall…" The brunette started.

"James, fuck m—" Kendall started to yell, but was cut off, James' lips on his own, leaning over him, leg between his on the bed for support.

The blond groaned, reaching up to hold the other's face. James pressed his palm to the drunken boy's underwear covered erection, hand squeezing, feeling the obscene wetness of his thin boxers over his throbbing cock. Kendall rocked his hips into the warm hand, groaning as he opened his mouth for James' invading tongue.

"Kendall, let's get you cleaned up." The brunette hummed in the other's ear, wanting to sober him up a bit before they went too far.

"A-Anything, Jamie." he stuttered out, feeling lips on his jaw one more time before they were gone, along with the magic hand.

James pulled him up, supporting him while they walked into the bathroom. He gently stripped his friend of his clothes, Kendall trying to sneak in kisses and grind up against his hip. The brunette knelt down, peeling off the soiled boxers, the blond leaning against the sink and letting out soft noises as his cock was released. James tried not to look, but couldn't help but imagine what he'd taste like. He looked up at Kendall, seeing him gripping the sink with white knuckles, trying not to touch himself.

The pretty boy stood, brushing his lips against Kendall's, "Get in the shower."

Kendall nodded, climbing in the shower with James' help, closing the curtain, turning the water on, not bothering to move out of the way before the water heated up. The brunette stood in his spot, palming himself through his sweatpants to relieve some pressure. He heard a small thump against the shower wall, the other boy's side silhouette visible through the curtain, his head against the wall, hand moving on his dick.

"Jaaames," Kendall peeked out of the curtain, "Come here."

He sighed, walking over, peeking in the curtain, "Kendall."

The blond smiled weakly, then quickly reached out, pulling James into the shower, water soaking the pretty boy's clothes.

"Kendall!" The taller boy said, a bit angry at the drunk boy. Kendall dropped to his knees, pulling James' soaked sweatpants down, cock springing out.

The blond smirked, taking the tip of the other's dick into his mouth, sucking harshly while his hand worked on himself. The pretty boy groaned, all thoughts of "This might be wrong" leaving his mind. He thrust shallowly into Kendall's mouth, hands gripping his soaked hair, tugging at it roughly. The boy on his knees groaned around the other's length, bobbing his head in time with James' thrusts, hand tightening around his own cock, pumping faster.

"Kendall, stop. I-I'm gonna…" James gasped out, looking down at him, cock twitching at the sight.

"Mm." The blond moaned, sucking him harder, invitation to come written all over his face.

The brunette groaned loudly, releasing into his mouth, hips bucking forward without permission. Kendall swallowed everything, pulling off to lick his lips. James knelt down quickly, grabbing the blond's face, smashing their lips together, water making it hard to taste his lips. He whimpered, working his hand faster on himself; desperate. James' hand joined his, jacking him off roughly, making him come in a matter of seconds.

They both calmed down, Kendall still a bit tipsy as James' clothes were shed and they showered together, the brunette doing most of the work, but not minding in the least. The shorter boy kept a satisfied smile on his lips while they got clean, then dressed once they were dry, James giving him a slap to the ass when he got smart. They picked a bed and collapsed together, James deciding that he'd wait until tomorrow to see what Kendall would remember.


	2. Remembering

Kendall's head pounded in pain, and he pulled the blankets over his head, curling up in the soft sheets, that didn't smell like his own. What did he do last night? He remembered only bits and pieces, and even those didn't make sense. He heard the bedroom door squeak open, and he cringed at how loud and whining it sounded. Footsteps padded over to the bed, gentle rattling as items were set on the bedside table. James sat on the edge of the bed, setting a hand on the blanket over the blond's hip.

"Kendall? You awake yet?" He asked softly, rubbing his hip. The boy on the bed groaned, sticking his hand out of the blanket to show he was awake. The brunette took his hand, placing a kiss to his warm palm.

"What happened last night?" He whispered, his heart thumping faster at the lips on his hand, but also feeling strange about it.

"You don't remember anything?" The pretty boy felt a bit let down, even though last night wasn't Kendall's finest hour.

"Little parts, but they don't make sense. I know I went out last night, but I don't remember what happened or how I got home... Why am I in your bed?" He asked, looking around before sitting up, his head dizzy.

"What bar did you go to last night?" James asked, pulling the blanket off his friend's head. He handed him a few tablets and a glass of water off the table.

"Uh, just a regular bar. You know, nothing out of the ordinary." He lied, downing the medicine, not meeting his friend's eyes.

"How did you get in?" He stared, knowing something was off.

"Well..." The blond reached down, hoping to find his jeans pocket, furrowing his brows when he felt his pajama bottoms, "Where are my jeans?"

"I changed you. You used a fake ID, didn't you?" The pretty boy watched him fiddle with the glass of water.

"You did what to me?" Kendall's eyes widened.

"Didn't you?" James pressed.

"Yes. But... You changed me? Why?" The blond sat up straighter, looking at him closely, wondering what he saw and how his body reacted.

"You were drunk, and filthy. I think someone at the bar gave you a hand job." He answered truthfully.

Kendall choked on the sip of water he was taking, "What? No."

"Dude, we have to find out what happened last night, so every possibility is open." James reasoned.

"No, that did _not_ happen. I didn't do anything sexual last night. And I wasn't drunk." Kendall denied it, even though he didn't have proof.

"Yes, you were. You were tripping all over yourself, you smelt horrible, and you were fucking drunk." The brunette told him.

"You don't even know what happened. You weren't there! You don't know anything!" Kendall shouted, knowing the pretty boy wouldn't understand.

"I do, too!"

"No, you don't!"

"Kendall, stop it!"

"No, you won't understand!"

"Where were you?" James yelled, even though he wasn't angry.

"At the gay bar downtown!" He confessed, frustration making him tell the truth.

"I thought so." The pretty boy nodded calmly, watching the blond turn a dark shade of red, and hide his face in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry." Kendall whispered, feeling more than ashamed. He didn't want James to find out like this, catching him right after he lied. James would probably hate him, think he was gross for going to a gay bar, tell him he didn't want him around anymore. Kendall could feel his heart start to break just at the thought.

James moved the glass out of the way, then took his friend's wrists and pulled them away, leaning in and brushing their lips together. The blond's memories of last night were coming back to him, remember the drinks, the bartender, the music. The lips on his felt familiar as they moved against his own... but he didn't kiss anyone at the club, that much he knew.

"We kissed last night?" He stated after they pulled apart, looking up at the brunette to confirm or deny.

"Yeah, after you shoved a condom in my face and screamed at me to fuck you." The pretty boy said, smiling at the blush at appeared on the other again.

"I'm sorry," He said again, "I-I don't even remember that."

"We should go to that bar and make sure no one raped you last night." James told him, deciding not to tell him about their shower together.

Kendall nodded in agreement, shoving the blankets away, feeling dizzy as he stood, almost falling back onto the bed without his friend's help.

"Careful." James said, keeping a hand on the blond's waist as he walked over to the dresser.

"I'm trying. I feel horrible." He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep sigh. He looked through the drawer, the hand on his side keeping him steady if he swayed too much.

"Just wear this." The taller told him, grabbing out a white t-shirt and jeans.

"This has got to be the most simple thing you've ever picked out." Kendall flashed him a half-sarcastic smile, taking the clothes when they were handed to him.

"Shut up." James smiled, leading the blond over to the bathroom, "Go put yourself together, then we'll leave."

* * *

><p>"We'll be fine. They're not even open during the day." James said, fixing the blond's jacket before leading him inside the empty club.<p>

None of the strobe lights were on, music non-existent, regular lights making the club look calm and normal. Kendall had another memory come back, along with the feeling of anxiety he got from walking in. Small clanging sounds were heard from the bar, and the teens looked over, bartender rearranging bottles and glasses.

"We're closed." He said, not even glancing at them as he set another bottle on the shelf.

"I can see that." The blond said, looking at the man through his sunglasses.

The bartender perked up, then turned, "Hi, cutie. Remember me?"

"Vaguely, yes." Kendall nodded, walking over and sitting on one of the bar stools, James following and sitting next to him.

"That's the stool you sat on last night," The bartender smiled, reaching over and gently slipping off the teen's sunglasses, "You look wrecked."

"I feel that way." He answered, pushing his sunglasses back up to cover his eyes.

"We wanted to know," James spoke up, catching the blond as he slumped against the counter, making sure he didn't fall, "What he did last night."

"Cutie did a lot of things last night." The bartender chuckled, remembering the teen's drunken rampage.

"Tell us. Please." The brunette begged, rubbing his friend's back.

"Well, when he came in, he looked like a lost puppy. So I gave him a drink, which he downed, and I told him to relax. He danced with one of the guys, who I think freaked him out, then came back and gave me a wad of cash, told me to keep them coming."

"Oh, God. He grabbed my dick." Kendall mumbled, covering his head with his arms, remembering how handsy the man the danced with was.

The bartender gave a sympathetic look to James, then continued, "He got drunk, and went back out to the dance floor. I saw him just about fucking him to the music and-"

"What?" James asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, he found the guy... who looked a little like you, actually, and was grinding up against him." The bartender nodded, "I cut him off, and sent him home after that."

"Really, now?" The brunette looked at his friend, seeing his hands fisted in his hair, his neck and ears red from blushing.

"It was very naughty." The bartender smiled, leaning against the other side of the counter, watching the teens, chuckling as Kendall groaned loudly and got up, trudging out of the club.

James muttered a "thank you" to the bartender before quickly following the blond, watching him stomp down the street in front of him, whining and groaning in frustration.

"Kendall, stop." The pretty boy jogged and caught up with him, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"No! I fucked up!" The blond pulled away from him, continuing to walk, even though he didn't know where he was going.

"Kendall!" James grabbed him by the shoulders, tugging him into a deserted alley, shoving him up against the wall.

"L-Let me go." Kendall said, his voice shaking, not used to having the brunette so close like this, holding his wrists against the brick behind him, faces inches away, eyes wide even though the other couldn't see through his sunglasses.

"No, Kenny." James' voice was soft, thumbs rubbing soothingly over the blond's wrists, making him shudder slightly. One of the brunette's hands came down, taking the sunglasses away from the tired green eyes.

"James, I-I..." It was all the blond managed before lips were on his, engaging him in a soft kiss, all his worries melting away for the moment.

James let the other's wrists out of his grasp, gently gripping his neck, thumb brushing against his jawline, tongues swiping together easily, a small moan escaping the blond's mouth. James pulled away just as gently as he started the kiss, pressing his lips to Kendall's cheek.

"You'll be okay, Kenny." He said, giving a soft smile, his heart thumping fast in his chest.

The blond felt at ease, and he rested his hand on the pretty boy's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Thank you, Jamie."

"Now, let's go home. You need to rest." James smiled, pulling the blond away from the wall, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Kendall kept one arm slung around the brunette's neck as they walked to get a cab, the blond putting his sunglasses back on. James set his hand on Kendall's thigh once they were in the cab, gently sliding it up every time they hit a speed bump. Kendall couldn't help himself from getting excited, blush dusting his cheeks as he felt his erection strain against his jeans.

"So... When you rest, do you want me to rest with you?" The brunette whispered into his ear, hand squeezing around his upper thigh.


End file.
